


Creep

by adultpapa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Psychopaths In Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adultpapa/pseuds/adultpapa
Summary: Lance and Keith are stuck in the middle of nowhere, well not exactly nowhere. They're in Carlsbad New Mexico, they just dont know exactly where they are. Their car breaks down so Keith and Lance decided to walk to the nearest gas station and on the way there a handsome man in a Black Jeep with dirt splashed all over the back windows and doors offers to give them a lift."Lance we can't just get into some strangers car, have you lost your mind? I'd rather not be the hunter that gets hunted you cotton brained man!""Tone it down a notch bruv, the man's hot so we should be fine. Plus let's say that he does take us hostage, its two against one""Bullshit, two twinks against a bara daddy, I don't think so""Listen Keith, let's just take a chance..whats the worst that could happen?""Death, but whatever. It's a good day to die apparently"





	1. Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Creep which is no way affiliated with the movie creep. Which would be a cool idea. But these chapters are going to be pretty short i think. Roughly a 1000 words per chapter but it might change. I tend to write till i reach a conclusion of some sort. Anyways, let me know you think!! Also warning i guess, there's a joke or two in here that might be offensive but it depends on your sense of humor.

“Lance, I think you should've checked the exhaust pipe before we left,” said Keith, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at Lance in the rearview mirror.

“Keith do you think I know what an exhaust pipe is? I barely got my license a month ago, give me a break on all the nerdy crap.” Lance remarked, gripping the steering wheel.

“It's not even nerdy, it's called common sense but go off I guess.” Keith said rolling his eyes and turning his attention away from Lance. “Besides the engine's been smoking like crazy for the last 20 minutes.”

The car suddenly pulls to a hard stop, jerking both the boys forward and slamming their backs against the seat. “ ** _What the fuck_ **Lance!?” Keith yelled.

“Get out now, oh my fucking god, why didn't you tell me earlier?” Lance questioned, frantically unbuckling his seatbelt. Keith shrugs and opens the car door. “Well I thought you noticed, _you are the driver_?” Keith's eyes squint as he moves his head in a forward motion. Lance slams the car door and throws his hands up in the air and points at Keith who's on the passenger side of the car, “You disappoint me Mullet.”

Keith rolls his eyes and flips his hair, “Likewise smartass.” Lance's car makes a crumbling noise as if the car itself has decided to take one for the team and just self-destruct. The smoke from the engine perfumes the air with black condensed oil and Lance is coughing while waving a hole through the smoke to find a fraction of oxygen. He walks through the smoke and looks at Keith.

Keith burst out laughing, and starts hitting the car trying to regain his composure. “Lance that tan is really helping your complexion.” McClain chuckles to himself and uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the smog plastered on his brown skin. “Shut the hell up porcelain boy, let's get our stuff out the car” said Lance.

“What for?” questioned Keith.

“Well, we can't keep it here, but if you want your shit to get stolen be my guest”

“Shut up!"

“Make me,” scoffed Lance. They both look at each smirking. Keith opens the backseat door and grabs his and Lance's backpack. He shuts the door and throws Lance's bag at him and is surprised that he managed to catch it. Given that McClain is what you would consider to having noodle arms.

“ _So..._ where are we heading to Loverboy?” said Keith, kicking the pebbles and rocks in front of him.

“Uhh, I'm not sure. There's no service out here, **fuck you nature**. But I think if we just go straight we should eventually run into something.”

“Alright, lead the way Lance”

Keith and Lance are walking in silence for roughly about 5 minutes before Lance decides to speak up to break the unnecessary silence between them. He clears his throat, “Hey Keith, wanna hear a joke?”

Keith shrugs, “Sure”

Lance starts chuckling, “Okay, so I was sitting there with barbeque sauce on my tiddies”

Keith stops walking and covers his face with his hands and gets thrown into a fit of laughter, Lance following suit. “I thought you meant like a knock knock joke, jesus fucking christ.”

“You laughed so I think it was funny enough” chuckled Lance, holding his upper arm because Keith decided to punch him.  “Hey, stop abusing me!”

“Hush before I make you experience what real abuse is. Don't make me beat you like I beat my kids” Keith joked, cackling at his own words towards Lance.

They walked for another mile or two just laughing at each other and aruguing about the stupidest things like cereal is technically a soup and how water is wet. Until they hear a car in the distance. Lance looks at Keith, “Okay hear me out, I know hitchhiking is stupid but we've been walking for awhile my legs are about to give out and fall out of my body"

“Um, well tough luck we're not hitchhiking like ever” claimed Keith. A little frustrated that Lance even had the audacity to ask him that.

Before Lance gets a chance to answer, a black jeep with illegally tinted windows and orange dirt splattered all over the doors drives up to the boys, slowly pulling to a stop. The driver rolls down his windows and Keith and Lance look at each other, feeling uneasy. Until the drivers face is shown through the passenger window and a glimpse of relief draws their attention.

“Hey, you're hot!” Lance yelled at the stranger, which earned a slap to the arm and a soft chuckle from the man in the car.

“You guys look like you might need some help” the man smiles at them.

Keith crosses his arms, not trying to give in to the handsome strangers suspicious antics. “What is it to you buster?”

Lance interrupts Keith, “Ignore him, he's just on his period. And yes we do need some help. My car broke down a couple miles back and we're on our way to the gas station. Or really anywhere close, since we have no service. So if you would be a deer, could we hitch a ride?” Lance's face is flushed and his eyes are gleaming in the foggy atmosphere. Keith taps his shoulder and pulls him away from the car.

"Lance.. we can't just get into some strangers car, have you lost your mind? I'd rather not be the hunter that gets hunted you cotton brained man!" exclaimed Keith, waving his arms around like a blow up doll at a car dealership.  
  
"Tone it down a notch bruv, the man's hot so we should be fine. Plus let's say that he does take us hostage, its two against one" notified Lance, rolling his eyes at Keith's outburst.  
  
"Bullshit, two twinks against a bara daddy, I don't think so."

The man in the car honks the horn which startles both the boys. “I'm Shiro by the way, a Veteran, so I'm not that dangerous” he laughs at himself. “The nearest gas station is just 10 miles away, that's a pretty long walk if you ask me.”

Lance smiles at Shiro and turns his attention back to Keith. "Listen Mullet, let's just take a chance...what’s the worst that could happen?" Lance said, opening up the passenger door and stepping inside the car. He pats down the empty seat next to him to signify that Keith should just get in and shut up.  
  
"Death, but whatever. It's a good day to die apparently" remarked Keith, slamming the car door.

The nicest people always hide the deepest secrets, so hopefully Lance and Keith aren't too trusting of their soon to be "friend" Mr. Veteran Shiro.

 


	2. Test Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back. I don't really have a whole lot to say but you can expect future updates on this fic. I've decided to let the last one go and im filled with this sense of relief. I'm not sure if the perspective was noticeable in the first chapter but I've switched it to Keith's pov, it feels more personal that way.

“I’m no expert on the concept of time but I swear this is the longest fucking car ride ever. Not to mention the most uncomfortable. I feel like my stomach is going to shit itself. Do you want me to shit myself Lance?” Keith whispered to Lance.

 

“Oh hush up mullet. Okay it’s a bit uncomfortable but isn’t that the fun part? I feel like a Queen!” said Lance, obnoxiously flipping the inch of hair he has that rest on the back of his neck. This earns a chuckle from both Shiro and Keith.  

 

“You two seem like you’re having fun.”

 

“ _Oh quite the contrary my fellow. You see, my dearest lad has not the ounce of sense to know the basics of well...you know? Stranger Danger.”_ Keith said in his best British posh accent. Lance didn’t have anything to say to that, neither did Shiro. How could they form words when they’re laughing their tits off? Keith’s body swells with embarrassment.

 

“Okay .. but tell me **why** that accent sounded so fucking good. It was spot on oh my god!” exclaimed Lance. “Truly impressive Keith, given that I’ve lived in London before, the natives and locals there sound like complete frauds to you _young sir_.” Shiro laughs to himself.

 

While Lance and Shiro are chatting about God knows what, Keith is lost in thought. ‘I generally think that Shiro’s a good guy. Lance seems to like him. **Gross.** How did he know my name? I honestly don’t remember telling him. I need to talk to Lance. Shiro’s hiding something. Also why the fuck is Lance so chumming chumming with him?’

 

The talking quiets down and the only sound present is the static voices of the people on the radio, the gravel dirt road grinding against the tires, and the soft breaths Lance exhales as he rest his head in the crevice of Keith’s shoulder and chest.

 

Shiro clears his throat. “So.. are you and him a _thing?_ ”

 

Keith jumps at the sudden accusation, “Ah...uh...um…”

 

“Haha, it’s fine if you are. I’m not one of those “ **Let’s kill the queers!”** people. In fact I would actually classify myself as a gay.”

 

Shiro looks at me and smiles then turns his attention back on the road. Jesus fuck my face feels so hot. I wish Lance would get the hell off of me but at the same time I want him to stay next to me forever. I stare out the window, visually absorbing all the nature of New Mexico. Which is just desert, plant, dirt, rock, and more dirt. So beautiful. “But to answer your question no we’re not a thing.”

 

“Shame, you guys would be cute together.”

 

“Yeah he is cute-uh- um- yeah I guess but now’s not the time.” exhausted Keith.

 

Shiro smiles at Keith’s facial expression. “Why not?”

 

“Lance just isn’t ready. Plus I don’t want to hurt him. I feel like if I make one wrong choice I could damage things forever. I don’t want to screw things up. And I especially don’t want to screw us up.”

 

The atmosphere becomes silent again, Shiro ponders to himself. “What if you’re the one that’s not ready?”

 

“What?” remarked Keith, kinda upset that Shiro would even say that about him. Specifically to a guy he doesn’t know.

 

“You said that you don’t want to hurt Lance, but I think you don’t want him to hurt you. Listen this isn’t my place…”

 

“Yeah, it isn’t!” _Literally who the fuck is this guy? What a fucking tool._

 

“But...but I know exactly what you’re going through and especially know how you feel. Honesty is the best policy. It wouldn’t hurt to tell him how you feel. That’s all that I’m saying.”

 

Shiro surprisingly gives good advice but that still doesn’t mean I trust him. Besides it might not hurt, but what if it does? Lance is too important to me. I can’t lose him. I don’t want to. I’m fine with us being friends as long as he’s happy. I can’t ruin things for him, it’s not about me.

“Lance wake up, we’re here,” said Keith shaking Lance to wake him up but he’s not having much luck. “Lance! Wake up shithead!”

 

Lance’s eyes flicker open. “Oh so shithead wakes you up huh?”

 

Lance yawns and stretches his arms, lower back, and legs while slowing stepping out of the car. “I was actually awake as soon as the car stopped.” he joked.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Keith laughed. “Hey I can dream can’t I?” said Lance. “By the way where’s Shiro?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

 

“Oh..he’s inside getting some gas.”

 

“Okay cool, now we have some stuff to do.” Lance laughed, throwing himself onto his buddy. His arms are draped around Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Lead the way loverboy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. You Hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating chapters either once or twice a week depending on how much free time I have. Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it.

“So….what exactly do we need?” I asked.

 

“Hmm...I don't know, car stuff??” said Lance.

 

“Well no shit!”

 

“Listen man. I'm trying my best!” Lance cried, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

 

“Okay Okay, stop being a baby and man up. It's a dog eat dog world.” I exclaimed in my best mentor dad voice.

 

Lance sniffles, “But what if I like cats?”

 

I scoff, “Pussy.” We both share a laugh as we walk in between the aisles.

 

“Why don't we ask Shiro? He seems like a smart dude.” Lance said.

 

“Uh I guess, but listen Lance,” I whispered, “I don't think we should trust Shiro. I'm picking up weird vibes from him.”

 

Lance peeks over the aisles to make sure no one is looking or listening in on us, he then turns his attention back to me. “Yeah I totally get what you mean.” He says.

 

“Oh so you feel it too?”

 

“Uh yeah...bad vibes all around dude.”

 

I roll my eyes, “You don't believe me do you?”

 

“Uh I didn't say that. I just don't think we should judge this guy so fast. Think of him as a book.”

 

“ _Don't judge a book by it's cover?”_

 

Lance nods his head, “Exactly, but if you're seriously freaked out by him I'll stay skeptical. Just for you.” said Lance, blowing a kiss at Keith causing him to blush. _Why is Lance so cute?_ Keith thinks to himself.

 

“We still need to figure out what we need to get for your stupid car” I say.

 

Lance is shocked, “She is **not** stupid! Blue just needs a little bit more help than others.”  

 

“If you say so, but I'm not buying it.”

 

“Listen, why don't we just ask Shiro, wherever the hell he is- oh hey Shiro we were just looking for you.” Lance said, pressed up against Shiro's bara daddy chest. Keith is not happy but Lance is having the time of his life. Before moving away Lance takes a quick sniff.

 

“Did you just smell me?” Shiro asked amused.

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who's to say?” Lance laughs, “You smell good, but it's not like I would know or anything.”

 

“Thanks Lance, so what do you guys need? I'm all ears and _muscles_ ” Shiro said, he snickers at his own joke.

 

“ _Some car stuff,”_ Keith said mocking Lance.

 

“What kind of car stuff?”

 

“Uh something that can fix an overheated car exhaust pipe thingy?” Lance questioned.

 

“Hmm...there's probably something wrong with your radiator fan or you have a coolant leak.”

 

“Okay, so how do we fix it?” I ask.

 

“Well if the car is overheated that means the water/antifreeze isn't circulating correctly, so you'll need some Prestone antifreeze coolant. However if there's a leak you guys might want to call a mechanic.”

 

“All Right, Shiro the Hero! You are a lifesaver. Come on Keith, let's go grab that antifreeze stuff.” exclaimed Lance.

 

As we were walking away Shiro grabs Lance by the end of his shirt. “Uh sorry about that, but uhh after you guys get the antifreeze do you want grab something to eat? My treat.” Shiro said.

 

Lance's eyes widen in excitement, “Of course but I feel bad since you're doing so much for us.”

 

“Haha no worry. It's my pleasure, so how about you Keith? Care to join us?”

 

I shrug, “Why not? It's free food.”

 

“Okay cool, it's a date then.” Shiro smiles at us.

 

Lance and Keith are taken aback.

 

“Did he just say it's a date?” asked Lance.

 

“Yeah…”

 

So Lance and Keith purchase the antifreeze and they're looking around the store for Shiro. Keith becomes annoyed.

 

“Why did he ask us out on a date and not tell us where to meet him? What a fucking tool!”

 

Lance rolls his eyes and exasperates, “Calm down there Mullet, we'll find him.”

 

They walk around the store calling his name, customers are looking at them weirdly.

 

“Uh hey I'm in here.” Shiro says standing next to a booth down the hall.

 

“There's a diner in a gas station? That's so weird but convenient.” remarked Lance, completely intrigued.

 

Shiro nods and smiles at the boys, “Are you coming or are you just going to stare at me?”

 

Lance and Keith look at each other smiling, they simultaneously shrug their shoulders. “Free food” Keith says.

 

“And a hot man,” Lance adds. Keith laughs to himself, “And a hot man.” They both walk into the diner and take a seat across from Shiro.

 

“So, what are you two doing in New Mexico?” asked Shiro.

 

Keith and Lance share a quick glance at each other and before Lance is able to answer Shiro's question he's interrupted by Keith.

 

“How about we make a deal hmm? You talk and then we talk?” Keith offered, looking smugly at the man across from them, arms crossed. Shiro leans back into the booth, “Deal. So what do you wanna know?”

 

Lance practically jumps across the table in excitement, “Tell us everything!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!!! Yee yee 🤠


	4. Now We Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating chapters weekly so yee yee. Also yesterday i accidently deleted one of my most popular vld fanfics so I'm hella sad :(  
> As always thanks for reading!!!

Shiro smiles at the boys sitting across from him," Well...where should I begin haha. My name's Takashi Shirogane, I'm 26 and a veteran."

"Takashi Shirogane," Lance mused to himself. "That name sounds familiar, oh my god. You were on that old spice commercial!" Lance is bouncing in his seat. "Keith you know the one...uhhh...oh my god..how does it go again?" 

Shiro is laughing at Lance's antics, "To be a man-"

"Is to smell like a man," added Lance. "A man's gotta do what a man does.  **Old Spice How Big Are Your Balls?** " Shiro and Lance said in unison. They both laugh and Keith tries to keep a straight face but it's no use. If they weren't interrupted by the waiter, who knows how long they would be laughing? 

"So how may I help you today gentleman?" Asked the waiter. 

"1 black coffee with scramble eggs, toast, and 3 sausages," ordered Shiro.

"And you?" The waiter looked in Keith's direction.  Keith fumbles with his menu and hastily looks at his options. Unable to choose one he just ask for same thing as Shiro. "Uh same thing."

"Alright, and how can I help you gorgeous?" The waiter flirted.

Lance blushes at the compliment while Shiro and Keith are eyeing the waiter with an intent to kill. "Well what's good?" Asked Lance.

"If you're specifically asking about the food here then I must say the waffles however if you're asking in general it would be good to know you. Here's my number."

Lance studies the number and places it in his jacket pocket. "I'll take those waffles with a glass of OJ and maybe if you're free you can charge me extra for a call later?" 

The waiter and Lance laugh at their silliness. "Well your orders will be right out, see you later handsome."

While Lance is lost in his own world Keith and Shiro look thoroughly unamused. "Hey..you guys good?"

"Uh yeah" Keith and Shiro said. 

"Lance you're not seriously going to call him?" Keith remarked in a harsh tone. Lance shuffles in his seat fumbling with his thumbs, "It would be rude not too"

"I'm just saying...isn't it too early for you to-"

"Too early?" Lance yelled, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean huh?" 

Keith is frustrated and Shiro is uncomfortable at their confrontation. "I'm just looking out for you. For fuck sake Lance stop being a whining bitch."  

Lance scoffs and leaves the table, "Don't fucking follow me." 

Keith blows the hair out of his face, sinking down into the booth until his chin is at level with the table. "Fucking drama queen" he mutters to himself. 

"Are you guys always like this?" Questioned Shiro. 

"Not always, he just doesn't listen"

"Are you jealous?"

Keith sits up, "What...of Lance?"

"No, I mean are you jealous that other guys uh flirt with him?" 

"No, well I don't know okay? We're just friends, besides I just don't want to see him get hurt again. Especially not by some fucking tool. It isn't right." 

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I appreciate the advice but you're not my fucking therapist"

"Alright, my bad. Well if you excuse me"

Shiro gets up and walks to the bathroom leaving Keith all alone to guard the table. "You're such an asshole" Keith says to himself. As Shiro walks to the bathroom he makes unexpected eye contact with the waiter that took their order, the one that flirted with Lance and made Keith and Lance argue. He glares at the boy and gestures a gun and pretends to shoot him in the head. The waiter looks scared and quickly runs off to a different table. When Shiro walks into the bathroom and his eyes fall on the stall with Lance's jacket hanging over it. He knocks on the door, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, be out in a minute" and Lance throws up in the toliet. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

Lance laughs, "I wish, but no." The toilet flushes and Lance walks through the door and smiles at Shiro. He walks to the sink to rinse out his mouth and wash his hands. Shiro picks up Lance's jacket and pulls out the phone number the waiter gave him. He crumbles it up and flushes it down the toilet. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Lance, while he dries his hands.

"Well I'm a guy so I think I'm legally allowed to be here" Shiro joked. 

"Okay smartass"

"I was just checking on you and Keith is mad at me"

"Aww what a sweetheart. And I'm not surprised...he has a temper." 

"Yeah, I can tell. Why did you throw up? Are you sure you're not pregnant?" 

Lance's eyes wander around the bathroom, "Nothing serious. Sometimes when I get too overwhelmed I throw up. Gross I know."

"Oh that's not fun."

"Yeah. Well we can't hide in here all day. Our food is going to get cold."

"Maybe you could warm it up with your hotness" 

Lance punches Shiro in the arm as they leave the bathroom. They walk back to the diner and see Keith gazing at the window. Lance crawls in the booth and hugs Keith as he leans his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Without looking at him Keith runs his fingers through Lance's hair, "Me too."

Shiro can't believe these two are just friends. "Friends my ass." A waitress walks up to them placing their food on their table. "You too are so cute. You remind me of my nephew and his boyfriend. Well here's your food, please enjoy"

Keith's face is flushed and Lance is suddenly aware of his arms that are drapped around Keith's waist. He lets go and quickly grabs his plate of food. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's eat our feelings!"

While they eat, Keith speaks up, "Sorry for acting like an ass Shiro." 

"No worries, how's the food?"

"Pretty good"

"So Mr.Takashi Shirogane we never got to hear the rest of your story" asked Lance inbetween bites.

"Oh my bad, well after losing my arm I was forced to retire. So now I travel even though I haven't really been anywhere yet, I'm in the process."

"That's sad but cool. I would love to travel. Do you miss the army?"

"Well...not really. What I do miss are the memories I made there and the people I met. But life has to move on."

"Yeah I get that"

Shiro slid his empty plate towards the middle of the table. "What about you guys?" 

"I'm Lance McClain and I'm 19. I'm taking a off year because some shit happened and I need a break." 

Lance glances at Keith, pressuring him to speak. "And I'm Keith. I'm 21 and I'm just tagging along."

Lance smiles at Keith and punched him in the arm causing him to smile. "It's summer vacay for us and no one wanted to come with me on my journey." 

"Journey? What does that entail?" 

"Anything really I guess. I just want to find my purpose." 

"So what are you doing in New Mexico Shirogane?" Asked Keith.

"After I left the army my parents said that if I didn't have a place to stay I should come down to their summer house. They're overseas right now and said that they weren't going to be needing it." 

"Wow summer house. Is your family rich?" Lance asked.

"We're comfortable"

Lance and Keith look at each other knowingly. They laugh.

"Only rich people say _we're comfortable_ ," Keith joked.

"I cant believe this. I'm so lucky to be alive right now. What are the chances that little old Lance McClain would meet a veteran who's loaded and isn't an asshole?"

Shiro turns his head to hide his gleaming smile and flushed face away from Keith and Lance. "I will be right back. I gotta go pay for this. Once I get back let's head out?" 

"Sure thing" said Lance, gleaming at Shiro which doesn't make it any easier for the poor man. Lance is just too cute. 

"Thanks man," Keith said, taking one last sip from his black coffee. After Shiro pays the bill they leave the diner. Lance is leaning on Keith as they walk to the car. "Get off me" remarked Keith feeling annoyed with how touchy Lance is. Lance whines, "But I'm tired!" 

"Well be tired somewhere else!" Keith yelled pushing Lance off. He pouts and walks up and leans on Shiro instead. The sudden gesture startles Shiro but he eases into it. Keith feels jealous and grabs Lance's hand to make up for throwing him off.

"Someone's jealous" Shiro teased, unlocking the car.

"Haha shut up, I'm just tired."

They laugh as they get inside the car. As the engines starts and Shiro pulls the car out of the gas station Keith thinks to himself that maybe Shiro isn't so bad. And it wouldn't hurt for him to be more accepting. Lance is overjoyed and isn't sure if he wants to call that guy anymore. There's no need to right? He has Keith and if things work out he has Shiro. Even though Shiro is growing a liking to both Keith and Lance, it's going to hurt him dearly when he kills them. If they weren't so cute, If they weren't so charming and smart. Only if he wasn't in love with them. I'm not a monster Shiro reassures himself. I'm just doing my job. I'm just doing my job. I'm just doing my job.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez after the next chapter things are going to get crazy so look forward to that. Shiro isn't the man you think he is my guys. Thanks for reading! I love you guys and I wouldn't be here without you. So thanks again loves! Stay gnarly


	5. There's more that meets the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. This chapter probably isn't the best but its necessary for the rest of the series. Also from here on out, I believe there's going to be flashbacks about shiro, keith, and lance. Also I turn 18 on monday and ahhh i still cant drive and i literally only have 5 dollars to my name :( but hey...IM GOING TO BE 18. Hope you enjoy!!!

 The drive back was weirdly uncomfortable. No one had anything to say and even if you wanted to break the silence how the fuck would you? Shiro's eyes stayed focused on the road while his mind wandered and slipped its way into the abyss of repressed memories. 

* * *

 

**Ontario, Canada**

**February 29th,** **2012**

"Happy 18th birthday Shiro", cheered his mom.

"I can't believe my son is a grown up," said his dad.

"Well I'm technically 6," Shiro laughs while his mom hugs him.

"You're so silly. Today is your day so what do you want to do?" His mom asked.

Little did his parents know that little question would somehow turn into a big disaster. Shiro looks at his parents and smirks, "I just wanna get my hands dirty and have a little fun is all."

* * *

Lance groans and he falls forward hitting his head against the dashboard. Shiro and Keith look at him and laugh. 

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"He's just being a baby," remarked Keith.

Lance shakes his head and mumbles, "Idontknownothingiguess"

"What?" Shiro questioned, amused by Lance's childlike antics.

"He said he's bored" answered Keith, rolling his eyes like it was obvious to decipher what Lance was saying.

"How about we play a game?" Shiro proposed cunningly.

Keith scrunches up his face and Lance jumps up and wipes the slobber off his face and the dashboard.

"Uh...sure" said Keith

"What game?" Said Lance

"Let's keep things simple. 2 truths and 1 lie...Lance you can go first." Shiro said.

"Uh...okay let's see....alright, okay so....My favorite color is blue, I can name every constellation known to man, and I accidentally ate my goldfish in the 3rd grade because I told my mom it was survival of the fittest." Lance said, counting each statement on his fingers.

Keith shakes his head and Shiro laughs to himself.

"Hmm...well according to my super fantastic gut feeling, I have to say the constellation thing is a lie" said Shiro, clearly proud of his answer.

Lance is shocked, "What the fuck! How did you guess that?"

Shiro looks over at Lance and stares at him before directing his attention back on the road in front of him. "The last one seemed too specific to be a lie and nobody lies about their favourite color...that's just weird."

"Wow, your process of elimination skills are impeccable. Middle school teachers are quaking," Keith said. "Alright hot shot, let's see how well you do with mine"

* * *

**Ontario, Canada**

**February 29th, 2012**

**Backyard**

"Stay safe honey and be back before sunrise" announced Shiro's mom. His dad looks at her with utter confusion. "Don't listen to your mother. I want you back here by 3 or else" His dad yelled. 

Shiro laughs as he closes the door behind him. He walks around the side of the house to the garage to pick up the bag of stuff he's been collecting since like last year. Today was going to change everything, no one messes with Shiro and gets away with it. No one. 

* * *

 "I've been arrested 3 times, I'm missing a toe nail, and my parents are dead" Keith said, elbowing Lance in the side with a smirk on his face. "He's totally not going to get this" Keith whispered to Lance.

"You're not making this easy are you? Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need" said Keith obviously pleased with himself. Lance scooches over closer to Keith and whispers in his ear, "If he gets this I'm going to go absolutely mental, like he doesn't even know about your m-" 

"Shhh before he hears you dork" Keith said. 

Shiro finally speaks up, "I might be wrong but I don't think both of your parents are dead"

Lance and Keith look at each other simultaneously, "What the actual fuck" they both said. Lance is laughing his ass off and Keith is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. His mind is racing. 

"Who's man is this? Are you a psychic? You must be a fucking psychic because there's no way" said Lance

"Or a stalker, maybe an fbi agent. Something very illegal" Keith said. 

Shiro shrugs with a smile plastered across his face. He parks the car off to the side of the road right in front of Lance's car. He takes the keys out of the ignition and opens the car door. "We're here or would that surprise you too"

"Asshole" Keith and Lance said in unison before getting out the car. 

* * *

**Ontario, Canada**

**February 29th, 2012**

After grabbing his bag from the garage he gets into his dad's truck and takes off. He arrives at the Lux nightclub which is close to empty since it's like 1 p.m. There's a couple of cars parked in front of the building which must belong to the employees. Without wanting to cause a scene in broad daylight Shiro decides to wait till nightfall. He sits in his car that is parked across the street from Lux waiting.  Blood boiling by the minute.

* * *

After getting out of the car Shiro opens the trunk and grabs the bottle of antifreeze Keith and Lance purchased earlier.

"Hey Lance, pop open the hood for me dear"

"Sure thing. One second. Keith can you come here?"

Keith walks over to drivers side and rest his arm halfway on the top of the car and leans in, "You don't know how to open it do you?"

Lance looks up at Keith and shakes his head, beginning to cry, "Noooooo"

Keith takes his arm off the hood of the car and reaches in between Lance's leg and pulls the handle underneath the steering wheel. His head gets a little too close for Lance's comfort. His cheeks feel warm and he subtly covers his crotch with his hands. Keith gets back up and slaps his hands together as if he did some hard manual labor, "What would you do without me?" Keith chuckles. Lance averts his eyes. It's not matter of what would he do, its more of what he wants to do. 

The hood opens with a loud pop. Shiro pulls the hood up with no effort and places the stand in place. "Wow okay, let's see what we got here. It might be a minute guys but uhh worst cast scenario-"

"Worst case scenario?" Questioned Keith.

"Yeah. If this doesn't work you guys might be stuck out here till tomorrow." Shiro said checking his watch. "It's like 7 right now so maybe sometime in the morning a car service will make its way out here."

"Fuck. Keith what are we going to do? Literally everything is going wrong. I can't keep doing this shit." 

Keith rubs circles on Lance's back, "I'm not sure but everything works out eventually right?"

"I hope so"

Shiro's chest fells tight and it hurts to see them like this but honestly he can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they beg and plead for him. After pouring in the antifreeze, Shiro asked if Keith could start the car. After a few failed attemps Lance is punching the steering wheel "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Piece of shit! Good for nothing cunt! God dammit!" Lance gets out of the car and starts pacing. Keith takes his spot and leans back in the seat. "Fuck"

Shiro slams the hood down causing the boys to look his way. "I know this is kind of sudden and probably a little weird but I'm more than willing to give you guys a place to stay for the night. The summer house is only a few minutes away." 

* * *

**Ontario,Canada**

**February 29th, 2012**

**Lux Club**

It's finally dark outside and cars are pulling into the parking lot of the club and people are lining up at the door. Shiro's alarm goes off and he wakes up, yawns and stretches his body before getting out. He grabs the pocket knife that's placed in the glove department. He grabbed his keys from the ignition opens the car door and walks across the street towards Lux. He's on a mission for revenge. 

* * *

Lance stops pacing, "Shiro are you serious? You've already done so much for us. I feel bad."

"Definitely. There's no need to worry about it. I'm honestly glad to help."

"Keith...are you game?" Asked Lance

"No, but I'd rather not sleep in a car that's stranded in the middle of where ever the fuck we are."

Lance and Keith grab their bags out of the trunk and throw it in the back of Shiro's car. Once they're all in the car, Shiro drives back onto the main road. Getting in a car with strangers is one thing, but going to their house is just asking for danger. Secondary locations are no joke, and Shiro was well aware of that. Everything was going according to plan. Maybe _too_ according to plan.

* * *

**Ontario, Canada**

**February 29th, 2012**

**Inside Lux Club**

Shiro gets in line and slowly makes his way to the front. The bouncer looks at his expired ID and let him in regardless. When Shiro gets inside the club he looks around feeling kind of uneasy but that only makes things more interesting for him. He mingles with girls and boys until he reaches the bar. He sits down and a bartender walks up to him and asked if he wanted anything to drink. Shiro shrugs and the bartender walks off to a potential customer, somebody worth talking to. Shiro sits at the bar, looking at the different characters who are drinking, smoking, and dancing. He twirls the knife in his hands and stabs the counter a couple of times before he places it back into his pocket. He's becoming frustrated. _Where is he?_ The bartender that tried to take his order from earlier taps him on the shoulder and Shiro turns around.

"Some guy over there said that this is for you. If you don't want it, I'll happily drink it. Lord knows I need it" the bartender laughs.

Shiro looks at the fizzing that's obviously dissolving in the bottom of the drink. He pulls two straws from the bartenders apron, "How about we both take a sip and I'll decide who will enjoy it more?"

They both place their straws in the drink and lean in, noses close while their lips are pressed down on the straws. The drink slowing climbs its way up the tube, their eyes locked on each other, the drink finally creates puddle in their mouths. They swallow at the same time. The taste is sweet but somehow bitter. They both scrunch up their faces and shake their heads as if thats going to get rid of the taste. Shiro and the bartender both share a laugh, almost hysterically. 

"Seems like we both like it, but since I can't stay long you can keep on drinking." Stated Shiro. "Now where's the lovely man who bought this? We have some unfinished business."

The bartender reaches over Shiro's shoulders and points to the man across the room, his eyes follow until it makes eye contact with the man who bought him the drink. Shiro smirks and turns around facing the bartender. He stands up and gives him a peck on the cheeks before takes off. The bartender smiles, "Good luck"

Shiro walks off and waves. He then grabs the knife from his pocket. "I fucking found you. You sick fucking bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves and I truly hope that you all are doing okay :*


	6. Uhh my bad

Okay so its been like 2 months since the last chapter and i believe i said i was going to update chapter 6 but idk where that message went BUT ANYWAYS sorry I've been gone. Alot has happened and its mostly because i didnt want to write (sorry im lazy) and two i still dont have a working computer. So if you somehow come across this message and want me to continue the story PLEASE LET ME KNOW my instagram is @civilizedweeaboo so dont be afraid to say something. I still have hope for this story but until i get a new computer...i probably wont be writing for awhile. However if you guys want a new story also let me know.. I just want to make sure that im writing for a reason and i hate to leave you guys with just nothing. Anyways..i hope you guys have a nice day. Stay gnarly paladudes !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!! I've been meaning to write this story for awhile..and spoiler kinda Shiro is actually a crazy bastard. Like sangwoo from Killing Stalking so angst angst angst. You gotta love it mwah.


End file.
